fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
ToonMainland/Promos
Promos currently airing on PowerGo. Text in italic ''is a clip taken from a programme. Friday Weekend Kick Starter - April 2016 promo *'Narrator': Kick-start an awesome weekend with Friday Weekend Kick Starter! This month, we've got new Harvey Beaks! *Foo:' '''I like new Harvey. He's strong. *'Narrator': We all like new Harvey, Foo! We've also got new New Girl! *''Lola: HEEEELP!!'' *''Joel: (runs into room) What? What's wrong!'' *''Lola: I need a plaster 'cos I just pranked you SO HARD!'' *''Joel: (grumbles)'' *'Narrator':' '''But don't worry, that wasn't an April fools joke too! We've also got new randomness in That Cool Show: *Circle: One potato, two potato, three potato, fourfivesixseveneightnineteneleventwelvethirteenfourteenfifteenblablabla, twenty-seven potato!'' *'Narrator':' '''Them counting skills! But we'll also need to be counting down for the very last Gravity Falls episodes, in special four-parter Weirdmageddon! How's that for a deal? *Bill Cipher: Oh wow, that's a great offer! How about instead I shuffle the functions of every hole in your face?'' *'Narrator': (nervously) Erm... no thanks! (normally) Anyways, catch all that newness in Friday Weekend Kick Starter! Every Friday from 5pm, on PowerGo! (quietly) It's another chance to hide from him before he shuffles my face... Saturday Mayhem in the AM - April 2016 promo *'Narrator': Get your weekend really started with Saturday Mayhem in the AM! *''Chocolate Milk: Yes. Yes. Y. E. S. Yes.'' *'Narrator': It's another chance to catch all our new episodes from Friday Weekend Kick-starter, with new Harvey Beaks! *''Technobear: Whaat?!'' *'Narrator': BRAND New Girl! *''Lola: I'VEJUSTDRANKSOMESODAAA'' *'Narrator': New That Cool Show! *''Kyle: OH YES I CANNOT EVEN-'' *'Narrator': And new Gravity Falls in the epic conclusion of the show! *''Bill Cipher: # We'll meet again #'' *'Narrator': Everyone is flabbergasted! And that's not the end! The new episodes are followed by back-to-back classic fun in a whole hour of Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes! *''Daffy Duck: He takes a bow. They're screaming for an encore! Encore! Give us more, we want more!'' *''Tom: (plays piano)'' *'Narrator': Daffy's not the only one wanting more! Saturday Mayhem in the AM, every Saturday morning from 8 on PowerGo! *''Lola: ITFEELSSOGOODTOGETITALLOUTANDIT'SALLOVERAND-'' Classic Mornings with Tom, Jerry, Bugs, and Daffy promo Note: 'the narrator uses a snooty voice in this promo to show the "classical" theme to it *'Narrator: Oh, yah, you've arrived. Buckle up your seats for classic mornings with Tom, Jerry, Bugs and Daffy. *''Tom: (plays piano)'' *''Bugs: (plays piano) Figaro, fi-ga-ro!'' *'Narrator': With classic favourites Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes. *''Jerry: (carried across the back of the piano keys from Tom playing them)'' *'Narrator': So join us for classic mornings with Tom, Jerry, Bugs and Daffy. Monday to Thursday from 8 to 9 on PowerGo. PowerGo Drive-in Movies promo *'Narrator': Grab a vehicle - your couch will do - and sit back for PowerGo Drive-in Movies! Awesome movie treats for the whole family with all the PowerGo stars, every two Fridays at 7pm! Next time on (next movie date), it's (next movie title)! *(a few scenes from the movie play) *'Narrator': So bring your popcorn and juice, grab a cushion and watch PowerGo Drive-in Movies, only on PowerGo! PowerGo Mania Marathon Fridays promo *'Narrator': If you want to start your weekend with a BANG, then check out Mania Marathon Fridays! An epic two-hour marathon of an awesome show, every two Fridays at 7pm, straight after Friday Weekend Kick-starter! The next marathon on (next marathon date) is (next show title) *(a few scenes from the show play) *'Narrator': So set off your weekend with PowerGo Mania Marathon Fridays, only on PowerGo! Pokemon XYZ promo *'Narrator': A whole lot of new mystery... *''Pokedex: No data.'' *''Ash: Nothing...'' *''Serena: It really didn't work out after all!'' *'Narrator': New foes... *''TBA''